Mega Shark
Mega Shark is the titular antagonist of the Mega Shark series. History Mega Shark vs Giant Octopus In Mega Shark vs. Giant Octopus, Mega Shark was found frozen in ice when a pod of Humpback Whale were startled by an electric pulse from a sonar transmitter. The panicked Whales unknowingly released Mega Shark from its icy prison. Once Mega Shark is free to roam the oceans once more, it swam to the Atlantic Ocean. There Mega Shark eats a commercial aircraft and destroys a U.S. Naval Destroyer, then goes to San Francisco killing people but not before destroying a submarine where it was smart enough to know that there was a trap set up for her and Giant Octopus. When Giant Octopus is about to kill the main heroes, Mega Shark unintentionally saves them from doom and fights Giant Octopus by ramming into him and biting his tentacles while he suffocates her. The two sink to the bottom of the ocean seemingly dead, but the survivors were wrong. Mega Shark vs Crocosaurus One year later it is revealed that Mega Shark had lived and sinks the USS Gibson. Later on, Mega Shark bumps into a ship that is carrying her new opponent called Crocosaurus but the two don't fight. Crocosaurus instead retreats to find someplace to lay her eggs. Mega Shark then comes to the shoreline and eats Crocosaurus's eggs angering the very protective mother reptile. Mega Shark then takes down a submarine that was carrying a Crocosaurus egg. Mega Shark goes around the world finding others and eating them. Mega Shark then fights the Navy and damaging many of their ships.Afterwards, Mega Shark and Crocosaurus begin to fight, resulting in the destruction of Panama Canal and then finally have a showdown. Mega Shark bite's Crocosaurus's tail and one of her legs but the armor of the crocodile makes her able to withstand Mega Sharks bites. Mega Shark stuns Crocosaurus with it's tail and escapes, Mega Shark swims over to Hawaii where there is an active volcano. Crocosaurs's hatchling come to her aid but Mega Shark eats some of the baby crocs. Mega Shark and Crocosaurus fight once again not even once knowing that they would both die before the volcano blows up engulfing her, Crocosaurus and the hatchlings in molten lava with both monsters sinking to the bottom of the sea. Everyone believed the threat to be dead, but once again they were wrong. Mega Shark vs Mecha Shark Four years after the events of Mega Shark vs. Crocosaurus, another Mega Shark is released from it's ice hibernation to wreak havoc due to global warming. It causes even more destruction than the previous one by tail whipping the boat into a sphinx that is in Egypt before causing unrest and havoc. Mega Shark is still roaming the waters where Mecha Shark is deployed and the robot shark fires a tracking device into Mega Sharks hide. Mecha shark fires a torpedo at Mega Shark which staggers the monster but does not kill him. The Submarine with Mecha Shark fires one as well but Mega Shark tail whips it away, hitting the submarine. Mega Shark swims away from the humans giving Jack time to install Nero who tracks down Mega Shark not knowing that the male giant shark is on the side where he rams the robot and bites down on its tail while not falling for the chum trail trick. Before that though, male Mega Shark ate a cap sized boat and destroyed an oil rig intoxicating the seven seas. Male Mega Shark tail whips the pipe of another oil rig which Mecha Shark stops up before going after male Mega Shark. Male Mega Shark manages to get Mecha Shark to shut down in an avalanche by dodging a torpedo that Mecha Shark fired which also knocks out Rosie. Mega Shark is revealed to be looking for a female Mega Shark to mate with and with no female to mate with he will kill everyone and destroy everything on the planet. Mega Shark ruptures a tunnel of Sydney and hurls Mecha Shark into the city of Sydney where it is attacked by jets before being put back in the water. The crippled Mecha Shark releases chum and this time Mega Shark falls for it. Not knowing that there is a bomb on the mechanical shark, Mega Shark bites it killing them both in an explosion. Mega Shark vs Kolossus A juvenile Mega Shark was born from an egg sack left behind by the previous one and begins to rampage. After it kills team unicorn and survives the explosion it suddenly vanishes. When it gets the scent of a dead whale the Navy blows up the ship but the 30 foot Mega Shark survives and attacks the them. Afterwards, it encounters Kolossus, but has been injected with a mind control. The cyborg throws the shark into the laser satellite curving it before slamming back into the water getting stunned. The device falls off and now being to think clearly it attacks Kolossus freeing it from the mind control and the two don't fight for long as a bomb inside Kolossus explodes, killing them both. However, there was another egg sack and a new Mega Shark was born. Powers and Abilities Despite being a kaiju sized shark, Mega Shark does have some amazing powers. *Super animal strength- Mega Shark is able to leap very high distances to snatch commercial aircraft carriers out of the air as well as bite battleships, whack away torpedoes, and destroy battleships and oil rigs by body slamming into them. *Super animal durability- Mega Shark is able to withstand missiles and torpedoes as well as take some nasty hits from enemies and still keep on coming along with slamming back into water unscathed. *Super animal senses- Mega Shark is able to sense enemies either right next to her or very far away. *Super animal speed- Mega Shark is able to go to speeds to snap a jet and dodge a torpedo. *Super animal intelligence- Mega Shark is smart enough to figure out if it is being lured into a trap and figure out a strategy to defeat it's opponents. Mega Shark was smart enough to not fall for the chum trick and trap Mecha Shark into an avalanche. Weaknesses Aggression- Despite being an intelligent massive shark, Mega Sharks aggression can get in the way of planning out a strategy whenever it is in a fight. Electrical areas- Mega Shark can have a really tough time using it's senses in areas that give off electric sonar frequencies. Future In 2016 Asylum announced a film titled Mega Shark vs Moby Dick. It is currently unknown when this film will be released. Category:Monsters Category:Articles with Wikipedia content Category:����������������✌��✌��✌��✌������������������������������